


Bones

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Bones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Hela too, Bones AU, FBI Agent!Kylo Ren, M/M, TellyAl, crime solving evil space husbands, doctor!Hux, does a backflip into the trash compactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: Doctor Armitage Hux is widely known to be the greatest Forensic Anthropologist in the World and quite an amazing Archaeologist, so it's no surprise when he is called upon as an official consultant for the FBI. However, who he is partnered with couldn't be more of a surprise. Agent Kylo Ren is the best agent the FBI has to offer. One of the nations top snipers and quite a gifted Psychologist, his skill is indisputable; but that doesn't make him any less of an insufferable prat.





	1. Bone of Contention

Hux was annoyed; in fact he was angry which someone as collected and logical as he seldom was. He watched with what could only be described as a cool glare as he was all but signed over to the FBI.

“I don't see why you're so angry about this? From what I hear, you love showing off how intelligent you are. Becoming an expert consultant for the FBI should make you happy,” said the object of his hatred with his stupid handsome face and his stupid long dark hair that was surely against protocol.

“I'm never happy when something trivial interferes with my work,” Hux shot back, earning a raised eyebrow from the agent he was currently contemplating stabbing in the neck with the fountain pen lying invitingly on the desk before him.

“What could be more important than bringing a murderer to justice?” asked the wrinkled old man behind the desk. Hux looked to Director Snoke with the most patient expression he could muster.

“My current work involves identifying the remains of a family discovered entombed by the pyroclastic flows in the ruins of Herculaneum.”

“So you're saying that your old roman bones take precedence over an actual current dead body?” the agent asked incredulously with a look that made Hux’s eye twitch.

“I believe, Agent Ren, that that is exactly what I've just said.

Agent Kylo Ren was probably the most insufferable human being that Hux had ever had the misfortune to meet. The forensic anthropologist recalled the first time he'd been partnered with the smarmy FBI agent. The bastard had managed to charm his way into Hux’s head, convincing him to aid in solving a rather interesting double homicide case. They had worked admirably together, solving the case in record time with the aid of the other scientists from the Jeffersonian, but soon after, Kylo’s true colours were revealed.

Ren was spoiled to say the least. He had a fiery temper that had no place in Hux’s lab and he didn't seem to appreciate that Hux wasn't just some squint but was the world's top foremost expert in his field.

Hux realised rather late that he was staring blankly at Ren. The other man raised a brow teasingly and Hux rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Snoke.

“Sir, if I am to do this, I would like to have it be worth my while,” he stated.

Snoke seemed surprised at Hux’s blunt approach but motioned for him to continue regardless.

“I refuse to be a sidekick of any sort, so I shall not be taking orders from Agent Ren,” Hux said matter-of-factly. Ren scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning on Snoke’s desk.

“Of course, Dr. Hux. Anything else?” Snoke asked, ignoring Kylo’s look of angry surprise.

“I will also require my own firearm,” Hux replied. Ren snorted derisively.

“You honestly think that _you_ could ever-” he started but paused instantly at Snoke’s raised hand. He pressed a button on the com on his desk, rasping into it.

“Idris, acquire a gun for our Jeffersonian consultant.”

An obedient reply came from the other end and Hux could barely hold back a smirk at Ren’s face of resentment. 

“Are you content now, Doctor?” Snoke inquired. Hux nodded politely.

“Thank you Director. I am quite content.”

Snoke dismissed the two of them with a wave and Hux brushed past Ren on his way out, smiling smugly. “I believe I've won this round,” he whispered.

“Let yourself believe that, Partner,” Ren shot back. Hux let out a huff of air.

That man could piss off a monk.

 ………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if you liked this story! We're hoping to write more!
> 
> Have a lovely day and thank you for reading!
> 
> ~-= Telly, Al, and Hela


	2. A Bone to Pick

Hux stormed into the lab, still steaming from his earlier conversation with Ren. That man was the devil incarnate. Never has any one human being managed to anger Hux as much as Kylo Ren.

“Tage, darling,” called a familiar voice, startling Hux out of his thoughts.

“Phasma. Don't sneak up on me like that,” Hux said. Phasma’s eyebrow raised at his tone and she nudged him with her elbow.

“So are you going to tell me what happened with Ren or do I have to guess?” she asked with a knowing smirk. Hux sighed deeply in response as they walked into his office.

“That man is the most aggravating human being I have ever had the misfortune to meet! He thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he’s the FBI’s golden boy!” he ranted, angrily shuffling through the papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for.

Phasma laughed at his words, placing her hands on his shoulders to still him.

“Darling, I already know what you think of him, in several languages that I don't understand, as a point of fact, but what did he do this time to get your knickers in a twist?”

Hux looked briefly unamused before sighing once again and turning to face his friend.

“He managed to talk the Director of the bloody FBI into signing me over as an expert consultant; me and everyone else in the bloody Jeffersonian.”

Phasma smiled confusedly, adjusting Hux’s tie.

“And you're upset about this… why?” she questioned.

“Because,” Hux huffed. “He didn't even ask in the first place whether or not I'd be alright with that, he just did it!”

Phasma’s smile widened and her eyes crinkled amusedly.

“You know what he’s trying to do, don't you?” she inquired.

“Annoy me to death so he can dance on my grave?” Hux half growled, exiting his office with Phasma tailing him.

“Darling, he’s the little boy that sits behind you in school and tugs on your pigtails,” Phasma stated with a cheeky grin.

“What on earth do you mean by that?” Hux asked, looking over the papers in his hands and beginning to sort them.

“Oh yes. I forgot you attended all boys schools. It means that he likes you, dear. He's trying to spend more time with you.”

Hux snorted and rolled his eyes, turning back to look at Phasma.

“Phasma darling, that’s far fetched even for you,” Hux stated with a note of finality before walking up onto the platform and calling for attention.

“I have an announcement to make. From now on, all of our important scientific endeavours will be put on hold as we’ve been sold out to the FBI. It is now our job to solve their more difficult murders for them. If I sound bitter, it’s because I am. Thank you for your attention. That’s all for that topic.”

Hux turned to the half completed ancient skeleton on the examination table in the centre of the large platform, leaning over to examine it.

“What have we learned from this so far?” he asked Phasma as she approached.

“Well, this skeleton was found in what the archaeologists thought to be some kind of jewellery shop in the outskirts of Pompeii, about 18 miles south of Naples,” Phasma said, handing Hux a pair of gloves.

“Where’s my intern?” he inquired distractedly as he pulled on the gloves and picked up the skull.

“Here Sir,” called the student as he rushed onto the platform, smoothing down his lab coat.

“Mr. Dameron, I’d suggest at least attempting to get here on time. Unless, of course, you would like me to choose a different intern of which I am perfectly capable of doing,” Hux said, not really paying much attention to the young man as he looked over the skull.

“No Sir. I'm sorry I was late. It won't happen again.”

“Don't make a promise you can't be sure you’ll keep, Finn. I say that so the good Doctor here doesn't have a chance to,” Phasma said, smirking at the blushing intern.

Hux ignored Phasma, passing the skull to Finn.

“Mr. Dameron, what can you tell me about this skull.”

Finn looked over the skull, turning it in his hands to examine every angle and contour.

“From the sharpness of the supraorbital margin and the less prominent temporal ridge, these remains appear to be female. From the wear on her teeth, specifically the teeth in the front, one could assume she did a lot of sewing.”

“Sewing? How did you get that from teeth?” Phasma interrupted. Finn smiled patiently, pointing to the front teeth.

“See the slight ridges on the bottoms of the front teeth. Those indicate a great deal of wear, typically attributed to holding a sewing needle between the teeth.”

Hux smiled slightly, looking to Finn in approval.

“Very good, Mr. Dameron. I'd like you to continue to examine the rest of what we have of the remains. I'll be in my office unless something comes up-” Hux was interrupted as he spoke by his phone ringing out. He pulled the device out of his pocket, looking at the contact and huffing in frustration before picking up.

“What do you want, Ren,” he ground out. “What? Already?” he exclaimed. He shook his head in annoyance and hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Disregard that last order, Mr. Dameron. I need you to take all of the remains from Pompeii and Herculaneum to the storage room.”

“All of them?” Finn said with wide eyes.

“Yes. All of them. Phasma, I need a ride. We have a crime scene to examine.”

………


	3. At the Drop of a Bone

Kylo made his way down the hall with a purposeful stride. He smirked internally as anyone he happened to encounter hurried to move out of his way, almost as if they feared him. They had reason to, after all.

“Poe!” Kylo called as he knocked on the window of the man’s office. “Open up jackass. I have a job for you!”

He heard a tired groan come from inside.

“Go away. I can’t be effective today,” came a whining reply. Kylo sighed.

“I brought coffee and doughnuts." 

Kylo stood back and held out his offerings as the door swung open on the suddenly very much awake Psychologist.

“Thank you you beautiful walking refrigerator,” Poe said as he took the coffee happily from Kylo, taking a rather large gulp.

"Rough morning?" Kylo asked amusedly, watching the shorter man savagely devour a chocolate doughnut.

"Finn just left for work and I miss him so much," he mumbled through his mouthful, wiping the crumbs off of his chin.

Kylo nodded in understanding.

"Still in that post-honeymoon faze, huh?" he mused, patting Poe on the shoulder as the other man nodded.

“Listen Poe, I know you’d prefer not to, but I need you to come to a crime scene with me,” Ren said as he stepped fully into Poe’s office. The man groaned dramatically.

“Why don't you ever visit me just to say hey anymore?” he asked, setting down his shockingly already empty coffee cup and lying across the couch. Kylo rolled his eyes and approached Poe, jabbing a finger into his rib cage.

"Hey. Come to a crime scene with me," he said with a smirk.

"Why exactly do you need me this time?" Poe questioned, looking suddenly suspicious. "Could the reason possibly involve a certain red haired forensic anthropologist that'll be there?"

Poe smirked as Kylo groaned, slumping into the seat across from him.

"Ah ha!" Poe exclaimed, sitting up excitedly. "You have a little bit of a crush, don't you Benny?"

Ren snorted derisively, crossing his arms tightly.

"Sure. Keep dreaming Dameron."

Poe sighed and dropped back onto the couch.

"If there's no drama, there's no point."

"Hey," Kylo said, standing and flicking Poe's ear. "Get up, we’re going to a crime scene,” he said, all but dragging Poe off of the couch.

“Oh fine, you vicious brute you,” Poe said rather flamboyantly, earning a snort from Kylo.

The two walked together toward the office area, Kylo making his way through the row of desks until he reached the one he was looking for.

“Rey. Crime scene. C’mon,” he said shortly, tapping on his sister’s head.

“Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom,” she said. “Hey Poe. What did he bribe you with to lure you out of your cave?”

“Coffee, pastries, and the promise of gossip,” Poe answered conspiratorially.

“No. Just coffee and pastries,” Kylo said, leading the two out the door.

“Oh come on!” Poe said. “We can talk about our husbands on the way there.”

“I don't have a husband.”

“Yes you do!” Poe insisted. “Long, lean, and ginger from the Jeffersonian.”

“Doctor Hux?” Rey exclaimed. “Really Ben? I thought you hated him!” Rey said amusedly with a wide grin.

“Theirs is a schoolyard type of crush. He pulls the good doctor’s pigtails and the good doctor kicks him in the shin. Ah young love,” Poe sighed dreamily.

Ren snorted.

“Young love? Poe you’re 32. You’re only three years older than me”

………

“Ah, Agent Ren. Thank you ever so much for deciding to show up,” Hux said distractedly, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“What’s the situation,” Ren said to a nearby agent, pointedly ignoring Hux.

“Two women on a sort of scavenger hunt came across the body. They saw the glint from the ring on the corpse's finger and thought it was one of the items on their list.”

Ren snorted, looking to the two women with shock blankets around them.

“Bring them in for questioning,” he ordered, receiving a nod in return.

 “So what do you have so far, Doctor?” Ren questioned, taking out his notepad.

“Caucasian female in her mid to late fifties. Approximately 65 inches in height and 160 pounds in weight at time of death as indicated from the length of her femur and the adipocere adhering to the bones."

"Wait wait wait, hold up. Explain it to me again in a language I understand," Ren said  

Hux rolled his eyes.

"I'll try my best, but I'm afraid I don't speak lummox."

Before Ren could say anything back, Hux pointed to the body.

"See this sort of waxy fluid coating portions of the body? That is body fat. When a body is burnt, the clothing acts as a sort of wick, like from a candle, and the fat from the body can keep the fire going for hours."

"That's disgusting," Ren said calmly, taking notes.  

"By the looks of it, she and the other body have been burning for approximately five hours,” Hux stated easily.

“Other body?” asked one of the techs.

“Yes,” Hux replied, pointing at the ground beside the first set of remains. “Apparently the killer attempted to bury the bodies separately but was interrupted.”

Kylo motioned to the techs and they approached, beginning to dust the sand off of the other body.

“This one is a Caucasian male in his early sixties,” Hux observed.

Kylo began to scribble the details down when Hux suddenly gasped.

“Oh,” he said, eyes going back and forth between the two bodies.

“What?” Ren inquired, crouching beside the anthropologist.

“Both of them are missing their right hands.”

“Alright people,” Kylo called out. “We’re looking for a pair of right hands.”

“This seems familiar somehow,” Hux said quietly, staring at the remains.

“Oh my… Of course. Palpatine!” he exclaimed, rising and turning to Ren.

“Palpatine? He’s been dead for years, Hux. There’s no way-”

“How do you know? There was no body found. He could very well still be alive,” Hux said, following Kylo as he began walking to his car.

“I just know. It’s not Palpatine,” Ren stated with finality as he got in his car and drove away.

“Arse. What on earth was his problem?” Hux grumbled under his breath, waving sand out of his face.

He turned to go back to the remains but jumped as his eyes met a face that was far too close to his own for comfort.

“May I help you?” he questioned in a deeply annoyed tone, walking around the man.

“No, but I can help you,” he shot back, following behind Hux. “I've known Kylo Ren for a very long time,” Poe started.

“How very unfortunate for you,” Hux said as he crouched down by the remains again.

“And,” Poe continued. “I've never heard him complain as much about another person as he complains about you.”

Hux snorted at Poe’s words, calling over Doctor Mitaka to take his samples of insect activity.

“That’s understandable,” Hux said, standing and peeling off his gloves.

“Agent Ren enjoys being the smartest and most talented man in the room but while I'm here he knows he’s only second best.”

“How modest of you,” Poe laughed. Hux turned to him, his face void of any expression.

“I don't bother with modesty, I tell the truth,” he declared, motioning for an FBI tech to come over.

“I'm going to need any file you can get me on the Sheev Palpatine murders,” he said simply. The tech nodded obediently, walking off as if to execute his orders immediately.

“You may want to be careful with this case, Doc,” Poe warned.

“And why is that?” Hux asked absently, searching for Phasma.

“I have a feeling that if I tell you why, you’ll just do it anyway, so this is all I'm going to say. I know you and Kylo don't get on well, but please realise that if you hurt him, you’ll lose him.” 

Hux watched confusedly as Poe turned to walk away.

“Also, tell my wonderful husband that he left his phone in my office,” Poe said as he sauntered off.

“Rey,” Poe greeted as he passed. Rey glanced away from the tech she was talking to, looking slightly exasperated.

“Did Ben leave?” she asked.

“Yep. Tore ass outta here after pulling on Hux’s pigtails some more. C’mon. I'll call us a cab,” he said, holding out his arm for Rey. She smiled in amusement, looping her arm through Poe’s.

“You realise now that we have to get those two together, right?”

“Oh my dearest Rey, you took the words right outta my mouth.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of apology for the last rather short chapter. We've been completely swamped what with Halloween and all. 
> 
> Let us know what you think and maybe even what you'll be for Halloween (if you celebrate it)
> 
> ~Telly


	4. Skeletons in the Closet

Hux’s face was set in a stubborn grimace as he quietly examined the first set of remains, his conversation with Ren, if one could call it that, running through his head on loop. How could the bastard be so absolutely sure that Palpatine was dead? As far as Hux was aware, he had disappeared years ago and was never found, and Hux was very seldom wrong.

  
Hux glanced up as Mitaka walked onto the platform, a Petri dish held delicately in his gloved hands.

“Doctor Hux, I believe i’ve found something that might interest you,” the entomologist stated, sounding rather excited. Hux motioned for Mitaka to go on, setting a blackened femur back on the table in its proper place.

“I swabbed the clothes and any area around the ribcage for particulates and I found the motherload. I found the remnants of the match used to light the first body. It seems to be homemade.”

  
“How did you come to that conclusion?” Hux asked, suddenly rather interested.

“I detected a rather odd mixture of polyvinyl acetate, which is white glue, and potassium chlorate with a second layer of red phosphorus and the same white glue from before. Those chemicals combined are a rather dangerous recipe for homemade matches.” Mitaka accentuated his point by handing Hux the Petri dish with the tiny charred pieces of the match.

“Whoever burned these bodies was either quite stupid and reckless or a rather gifted chemist.”

“Those tend to go hand in hand,” Hux mumbled, earning a snort from Mitaka. “Did you find anything else?” he asked, handing back the Petri dish.

“Actually, yes. I found a small sliver of skin off of a very rare species of Phoenix Dactylifera. Actually a very interesting plant that grows mainly in-”

Hux sighed slightly, growing impatient.

“I know I'm a genius Doctor Mitaka but entomology is not one of my numerous specialties, nor is patience.”

Mitaka nodded in understanding, pulling his other hand out from behind his back and handing Hux a rather bright yellow date.

“With this, I believe we can positively ID the victims, and rather quickly at that.”

  
“Very good, Doctor Mitaka. Take this to Thanisson. See if you can find our victims and perhaps their next of kin. I’ll be in my office when you need me.”

  
Hux walked off of the platform, heading to his office to write down his case notes. He paused when he saw a man in a suit exit through the door. Suspiciously, he entered the room. He immediately noticed the large case placed on his desk and felt a twinge of annoyance that his carefully organised papers had been shoved aside to make room for that monstrosity.

His eyes scanned the box, spotting lettering on the side.

“Case Files: Sheev Palpatine,” he read, feeling just slightly relieved. He pulled the lid off, shuffling through the folders until finding the one he was looking for and flicking it open.

_  
‘Sheev Palpatine has a very complex understanding of human anatomy, evident from the way he carefully removes the right hands of his victims and immediately cauterizes the wound to limit blood flow; he does this to keep his victims alive longer though no one seems to be able to figure out why.’_

  
Hux skipped ahead through the list of the victims, searching for anything to do with burning or homemade matches until he got to the very last one.

  
_‘Anakin Skywalker; killed by burning and brutal dismemberment.’_

  
“Phasma!” Hux called out, looking over the crime scene pictures. Phamsa rushed in, looking utterly disheveled.

“Good god Tage! I thought you were in danger!” she exclaimed, smoothing down her hair.

“I have a theory about our killer,” Hux said, ignoring Phasma’s pointed look and handing her the folder. She read over it quickly before glancing up to Hux with a single raised brow.

“Darling, you know he’s been gone for years now, yes? How could he possibly be our killer?” she questioned, handing the folder back.

“I’m not necessarily saying it’s him, I’m saying that it’s the same MO. You know I don’t make leaps like this without enough facts to back me up.” 

Phasma shook her head.

“Alright. Tell me these amazing facts,” she replied, walking over to sit patiently on the leather couch.

“It says here in this folder that a homemade match was used to burn Skywalker’s body; a match made with the same ingredients and risky method as the one found by Mitaka on the body of our first victim.”

“Alright,” Phasma commented. “That’s all well and good but Palpatine’s killings were personal. What’s the connection between him and our two victims if there even is one?”

  
“There is one!" Mitaka announced as he entered Hux’s office, Thanisson and Finn not far behind.

“Would you care to enlighten us then or are we just going to sit here in pensive silence?” Phasma inquired with a smirk.

“My apologies. I was pausing for dramatic effect,” Mitaka admitted before turning back to Hux. “Our two victims are Owen and Beru Lars, owners of a Samnee Date desert farm. They also happen to be directly connected to Luke Skywalker.”

  
“Oh shit,” Phasma whispered, her eyes going wide.

“Luke Skywalker? The FBI director that went missing like fifteen years ago?” Finn questioned.

“The very same,” Thanisson stated, handing Hux his tablet. Hux glanced down at a picture of a very young Luke Skywalker with his arms around an older man with grey hair and an older woman with blue eyes and a kind smile.

“The man is related to Skywalker. Perhaps a distant Uncle?” Hux observed, passing the tablet to Phasma.

“I agree. Very good job boys. Hux, I trust you’ll pass this information on to Ren yourself, yes?” 

Hux opened his mouth to object but Phasma held up a hand with a smirk.

“Fantastic. I'll be on the platform.”

Hux glared at her back as she walked out, followed quickly by the others trying to escape Hux’s icy gaze.

  
_Fantastic._

 

_………_


	5. Beat Around the Bone

Hux took a deep breath for what seemed like the fiftieth time, staring at the tinted glass of the front entrance to the FBI. He hated to admit it but he was dreading talking to Ren. The man was unpredictable in his sudden bouts of rage and Hux could not stand it. It wasn't as if Hux was frightened of Ren, he just didn't want to have to deal with the man’s temper tantrums when he was told he was wrong.

  
Hux entered the building with a carefully blank expression, heading immediately towards the elevator and pressing the button for the third floor. He frowned deeply when the elevator stopped at the second and the woman Hux recognised as Ren’s partner stepped in. Her gaze was immediately locked onto Hux as the doors slid closed.

  
“Well,” Rey said with an amused tone to her voice. “I never thought I'd see you here of your own free will.”

“You still haven't. I was told to come here to personally deliver the information my team and I have gathered on the victims to Agent Ren,” Hux replied, hugging the evidence binder to his chest.

“Well I’m afraid you're shit out of luck,” she commented as the elevator doors slid open on the third floor.

“Agent Ren is currently off for the remainder of the day, so I suppose I'll be the one to take that information.”

Hux sighed in annoyance, following Rey through the maze of desks until they reached Poe’s office at the end of the hall.

  
“Are you decent?” she asked as she knocked on the door.

“I'm always decent!” Poe replied, sounding almost indignant.

“Are you dressed?” Rey tried.

“Unfortunately yes,” he answered.

Rey opened the door with a nod toward Hux, signalling him to follow.

"Is this a workplace or a daycare," Hux muttered under his breath as he followed  

  
“Alright, Doctor. What’s the news?” Rey questioned as she planted herself on the sofa where Poe was lounging, picking his legs up and resting them casually across her lap. Hux shifted slightly uncomfortably, busying himself with opening and looking over the binder in his hands.

“Well, the two victims have been identified as Owen and Beru Lars, owners of Double Sun Dates. They were each shot with a bullet from a round of incendiary ammunition typically called Dragon’s Breath, from a 12 gauge shotgun.”

  
“Dragon’s Breath?” Poe said curiously. “That stuff is illegal most places. Are you sure that's what it is?”

“Your own husband identified it. He found the fragments of magnesium pellets in the dirt at the crime scene,” Hux stated, sounding prideful.

“So the killer uses an illegal form of ammunition. What else did you find?” Rey inquired, crossing her arms and leaning back. Hux sighed.

“This is the part I was a bit more worried about as I don't quite know how Ren will react. The way in which these murders were carried out almost perfectly match the MO of Sheev Palpatine.”

  
Rey let out an alarmed laugh, immediately sitting up.

“Sheev Palpatine? You think that old codger’s still around? It’s been years since anyone’s heard from him!”

“I didn't say it was him,” Hux interjected. “I said the MO was nearly perfect. There is, however, a different and detectable reason that our two victims were killed and that is that they are both directly related to Luke Skywalker.”

  
Poe shot up into a seated position with speed Hux wouldn't have attributed to him.

“Wait. Luke fucking Skywalker? What makes you think he was connected?” he almost demanded.

“Well, not only are the two victims Skywalker’s Aunt and Uncle, but Palpatine’s last victim on file was Anakin Skywalker, his father.”

  
“So what are you saying? Palpatine is back from the dead with a vendetta?” Rey asked, suddenly sounding rather concerned.

“I’m saying that it seems that our killer is finishing what Palpatine started; targeting anyone related to Luke Skywalker,” Hux stated with finality.

“Oh my god,” both Poe and Rey breathed at the same time. They looked at each other with matching expressions of horror before launching themselves off of the couch and hurrying towards the door.

“I'll go to his mother’s, you go to his father’s. Take Hux with you,” Rey ordered, rushing out the door and down the hall. Poe followed closely behind her, grabbing Hux by the wrist and dragging him along as well.

  
“What on earth is going on?” Hux shouted, stumbling slightly in his attempt to keep up with Poe.

“Ben’s in danger!” Rey answered, catching the elevator and holding it for the other two.

“Ben? Who the hell is Ben?” Hux gasped out, hunching to catch his breath.

“Kylo Ren’s real name is Ben Solo and his uncle just so happens to be Luke Skywalker,” Poe replied, looking anxious as he watched the levels change to the ground floor.

Hux had no time to answer before he was pulled toward the car park outside and all but shoved into Poe’s overly expensive sports car.

  
Poe floored it, speeding out of the car park and onto the street. He turned on his siren and zoomed through traffic like a maniac. Hux gripped his binder with white knuckles.

“Doc, get the gun from the back and pray we won't need it,” Poe said. Hux nodded and reached back, pulling the case forward and assembling the gun quickly.

  
They reached their destination in record time, Poe parking hastily outside of a broken down old trailer with a large beaten up doghouse beside it.

“Be careful. We don't know what we may see so just brace yourself,” Poe instructed as he cocked his gun, slowly moving toward the door of the trailer, Hux following suit.

  
Poe rapped on the door quickly, pressing his back to the wall beside the door. A deep roar-like bark sounded from inside, startling Hux.

“Christ! Do they have a bloody bear in there?” he whisper shouted.

Poe ignored him, leaning down towards the letterbox and saying;

“Who shot first?”

It was silent for only a moment before a reply came.

“Doesn't matter. My shot was the one that counted.”

  
Poe lowered his gun and sighed in relief, standing back as the door opened to reveal a man with grey hair and a concerned expression. Ren stood just behind him, his hand on his gun.

“Poe? What's going on?” he demanded.

“The squints at the Jeffersonian identified the bodies as Luke Skywalker’s Aunt and Uncle. We think the killer is targeting anyone related to him which means you two aren't safe,” Poe rushed out, holstering his gun.

“So we could be looking at a revenge killing?” the older man asked.

“It’s more than possible. Han do you have anywhere you can go that isn't here?” Poe questioned before they were interrupted by Hux’s phone ringing. With a look of confusion, Hux pulled it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?” he said, all eyes in the room on him.

  
_“I thought I ought to call you and thank you for the diversion, Doctor,”_ answered an oddly deep and distorted voice.

“What? Who is this?” Hux questioned, his pulse spiking considerably.

_“Oh Armitage. You’ll know soon enough. I thank you again. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get to the home of Leia Skywalker undetected. It was good of you to help.”_

All of the colour drained from Hux’s face. His wide and panicked eyes locked onto Ren’s. He immediately pulled the phone away from his ear, hanging up.

  
“Who was that?” Ren questioned.

“It was him; the killer. H-he’s at your mother’s house,” Hux stuttered, looking absolutely shaken.

“My mother isn’t home. She's off on a conference with the United Nations,” Ren said.

“Oh god. Rey,” Poe breathed.

  
With no further thought, all four men raced to their assorted vehicles, Han climbing into his beaten up pickup truck, Ren mounting his motorcycle, and Hux half throwing himself into the passenger seat of Poe’s Camaro.

  
Their drive was much faster than it should have been. Hux was sure they had already broken multiple laws. They each pulled in front of a rather impressive manor, rushing to the door to see it had already been broken in.

Ren, Poe, and Han rushed in, Hux about to follow when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a figure in all black running toward the open gate leading into a large wooded area.

  
Hux broke into a sprint, chasing the figure. He dodged branches and vaulted over boulders, running as fast as he could to keep the figure in his sights. He could just see the road at the other end of the clearing when the figure turned on him, face hidden by shadows aside from a wicked frown. The air smelled heavily of petrol and Hux began to panic. The figure pulled something from behind their back; a match with a green head.

Before Hux could even think to run, the figure ignited the match and threw it down, fire sprouting up immediately and forming a ring around Hux.

  
Through the flames, Hux watched the figure walk away, climbing into an unmarked black vehicle and driving off.

  
Hux ripped off his jacket, beating down the fire around him until not a single leaf smoldered. He raced back the way he came, ignoring the slight burns on his arms, until he reached the house, hurrying through the door into what he assumed to be the living room. He stopped when he spotted Ren kneeling on the floor beside Rey who was holding her side in delirious pain.

“Hux!” Ren called out, his tone deceptively calm though Hux could just barely hear the slight tremor in his voice. Hux approached Rey, kneeling and gently pulling her hand away from the wound.

“Oh…” he breathed. “She’ll be fine. Her pelvis was grazed but that’s the only major lasting damage. She will have to rest for a while.”

  
Ren let out a shaky breath of relief, his hand running through his hair. Hux shifted so he sat on the floor beside Ren.

“I'm sorry,” he said softly. “I let the killer go,” he admitted. Ren glanced up at Hux, his expression unreadable.

“You saw the killer? And you survived?” he inquired. Hux nodded solemnly.

“I chased him through the woods. He didn't seem intent to kill me, just to slow me down. I didn't see his face but from his build, I'm sure he’s not only male, but in his early sixties. It cannot be Sheev Palpatine.”

  
“Told you.”

  
………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Forgive me if there are any spelling errors. I didn't really have time to check. It would help tremendously if you would let me know of any errors you see. Once again, I apologise!
> 
> We hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~Telly


	6. Add Insult to Bone

Hux groaned as he was roused from comfortable sleep by his ringer going off. He reached over blindly, grabbing his phone and answering it with a sleepy

“Hello?”

He gasped as a familiar distorted voice answered him.

_“Good morning Doctor. How did you sleep?”_

Hux sat up immediately, much more awake than before.

“You,” he growled. “What the hell do you want from me?”

The voice on the other end laughed and it sent a chill down Hux’s spine.

_“My dear Doctor, I only want to keep you interested in the story. I know how easily your big brain gets bored. I’ve seen it first hand.”_

“What? Who are you?” Hux demanded. He went through a mental listing of everyone he knew, racking his brain for who this could be.

_“As I’ve said before, you’ll know soon enough. Now I’ll say goodbye. You’re going to have a busy day. Good luck Doctor. Make me proud.”_

  
Hux stayed numbly silent, the phone still pressed to his ear though the dial tone was the only sound coming from it. A busy day? Has he killed another?

  
Hux jumped when his phone began to ring again, quickly answering it.

“Yes? Hello?” he said, stumbling over his words slightly.

_“Doctor Hux, this is Officer Nines. Another body has been found, an Officer in the Army with his right hand cut off.”_

“Where and at what time was the body found?” Hux questioned, grabbing his glasses from his nightstand and sliding them on.

_“He’s in a half dug grave beside a cornfield. A woman spotted someone pouring petrol on him at around 03:30. The person ran away when they saw her and she called the police immediately.”_

“Alright. I’m on my way. When Ren gets there, tell him I need to talk to him-”

 _“Actually, Doctor, Agent Ren hasn't answered his phone yet,”_ the policeman said sheepishly.

“Very well. I'll go get him and bring him to the scene. Thank you for alerting me.”

  
Hux hung up, flinging off his blankets and getting up with a sigh. He got dressed quickly, sticking his hand out the window to feel the temperature before pulling on a light fabric black turtleneck. He rushed out to his car and made his way to the hospital where he had left Ren the night before.

  
………

  
Hux quietly walked into Rey’s hospital room, closing the door as softly as he could. He glanced up to see Ren, half of his body in a chair and the other half on the side of Rey’s cot, fast asleep. He looked more peaceful than Hux had ever seen him. Hux reached out carefully, shaking Ren’s shoulder. He gasped when his arm was grabbed and wrenched behind his back.

“Christ, Hux. What the hell are you doing here?” Ren questioned sleepily, releasing Hux from his death grip. The Doctor rubbed his arms, glowering at Ren.

“Crime scene,” he replied simply, turning to walk out the door.

  
Kylo yawned and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock.

“This early? Don't psychotic killers ever rest?” he grumbled as he grabbed his jacket and followed Hux out. Silence stretched on between them as they walked to Hux’s car, the air chilly with the morning breeze. Hux absently rubbed his aching arm, replaying the moment over again in his mind. Ren’s chest had been so pleasantly warm against his back. He shook his head with a frown, dismissing those treacherous thoughts and walking on in silence.

  
Once they were both situated in the car, Kylo closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Hux drove to the soft sounds of Ren’s breathing, thinking about the phone call from earlier. The killer knew who he was. More importantly, he supposedly knew the killer. That voice ran through his head over and over.

_‘Make me proud, Doctor.’_

  
When they arrived at the scene, Hux glanced over to Kylo as they stood before the body.

 “We should get him back to the lab as soon as possible so Thanisson can ID him,” Hux stated.

“Actually,” Ren interjected, suddenly much more awake after his nap. He pulled his phone out with a smirk. “I don't think that’ll be necessary. I know exactly who this is.”

After a brief moment of searching, he pulled up a picture and showed Hux.

“This is a picture taken in Luke Skywalker’s hometown. The boy beside Skywalker is Biggs Darklighter. Biggs left when he was seventeen to attend the Academy.”

Hux glanced down at the mangled body, shaking his head sombrely.

“So another direct connection to Luke Skywalker. We need to start rounding up suspects,” Poe said as he approached the two with offerings of coffee.

  
“Unfortunately, that may not be as easy as we thought. The details of this murder are very different from the others,” Hux said, crouching beside the body. “He’s been shot in the back of the head, not by the bullets from before, and has sustained perimortem injuries indicative of a violent car crash. My hypothesis is that the killer shot the victim whilst the victim was driving, he crashed and the killer removed his body from the car to burn him exactly like the others, only he didn't have time to because he was spotted.”

  
“Fuck… we may have more than one killer,” Poe said with a sigh. “I suggest you go and talk to the witness. I'll come too since Rey isn't here to filter you.”

Ren scoffed at Poe’s words. “Filter me? I think you’ll need to worry more about Bones here.”

“Bones?” Hux almost hissed, looking utterly confused.

“Yeah. You know, cause you work with bones for a living but there’s also the character from Star Trek… Cause you’re a sarcastic jackass…”

When his comment was met with derisive silence and raised eyebrows, Kylo held up his hands.

“Yeah. That felt wrong. Let’s just talk to the witness.”

  
The three approached a dark haired middle aged woman with the bright orange shock blanket around her shoulders. Her skin looked almost yellow in the light and she had multiple small diamonds tattooed across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose.

“Ms Barriss Offee?” Kylo greeted, his voice suddenly soft and uncharacteristically gentle. The woman looked up at him with wide blue eyes. For a moment, she looked as if she recognised him. Her expression of shock flashed by in an instant when she seemed to realise she was staring.

  
“You are here to question me?” she asked with a slight and discernible accent.

“Afraid so, ma’am. We just need you to tell us what you saw,” Poe said with a charming, friendly smile. The woman nodded solemnly, taking a deep breath.

“Unfortunately, there isn’t much to tell. I was in my house, trying to fall asleep when I heard some odd noises. I got up to look out the window and I saw someone digging beside my cornfield. I got my shotgun and went outside to confront them when I saw them pouring petrol on a body. They ran away when they saw me.”

  
Kylo scribbled notes quickly when Barriss had finished speaking. His eyes flickered up to see that she was still staring at him.

“Could you tell us anything at all about the killer?” he asked.

“Well,” she began, pausing to think. “I believe it was a man, about six feet tall, rather pale. Aside from that, it was too dark to see any details of their appearance.”

“Thank you very much for your cooperation, ma’am. Please remain in the area so we can call you in if we need anything else,” Poe said. The woman nodded curtly, adjusting her scarf and pulling her shock blanket tightly around herself.

  
“That poor man. What an absolutely terrible way to go,” she said with a grim look toward the body. Hux looked as if he was about to say something but quickly shut his mouth at a glance from Ren.

“You young men catch the one responsible for this,” she said darkly, her blue eyes flicking over each of them but resting on Kylo.

“We’ll do our best, ma’am,” Poe replied.

Ren nodded his goodbye to the woman, leading the other two away toward the crime scene.

“I think something’s wrong with that woman,” he whispered immediately.

“I agree,” Poe replied. “There was just something off about her. It's like she wasn't actually telling the full truth.”

Ren shook his head, stretching tiredly. “Alright, Poe I need you to go to the lab and construct an updated profile for the murderer.”

Poe nodded obediently, hurrying off to his car.

“Hux, would you drive me back to the hospital?” Ren asked.

“Of course,” Hux replied distractedly, oddly quiet.

  
As the two made their way to Hux’s car, Hux turned to Kylo.

“Actually, the victim was relatively lucky,” he said. Ren stopped walking to look at Hux with a curious expression. Hux shrugged.

“I was just thinking about what Ms Offee said. Contrary to her statement, the victim died a comparatively peaceful death. He was lucky.”

“Lucky? He ended up in a ditch, covered in petrol, with a bullet in his head,” Ren snapped back. Hux let out an oddly amused noise.

“If he were shot in the heart, it would take 10 to 15 seconds for him to lose brain function. With a shot to the head, the shattering on the skull, the connective tissue and fibrous membranes that act as internal cushioning split open just before the bullet dives into your cerebrospinal fluid. The bullet travels faster than your brain tissue can tear and when it finally does tear, the tunnel, so to speak, that the bullet created suddenly collapses in on itself. Your brain stops functioning almost immediately and you're dead in seconds.”

  
Hux’s statement was met with silence and an incredulous stare from Ren.

“That was… enlightening, Hux. Any other lectures?” he asked with a smirk as they arrived at the car.

“Well, I can also tell you exactly how a body reacts to being stabbed, crushed, drowned, and don't even get me started on burning,” Hux said, oblivious to Kylo’s sarcastic tone.

“Jesus Christ Hux. Does your bedside manner even exist?” Ren queried, pulling out his phone as it began to ring.

“Hello?” he said. After a moment, he turned to Hux, holding his mobile out to him.

“It’s for you,” he said before ducking into the car.

  
“This is Hux,” he said by way of greeting.

 _“Armitage? Is that you?”_ asked a familiar voice.

“Mother… what do you want? How did you get this number?” he questioned coldly, his expression dropping from contented to icy and indifferent.

_“Oh Darling it’s good to hear your voice after all these years. I know we’re not on the best of terms dearest but I wished to invite you to an event taking place on Saturday. I would naturally pay for your flight here and back as well as anyone you may happen to bring and I-”_

  
“Mother,” Hux interrupted, his voice even but slightly strained. “What is this event for?” he demanded briskly, his knuckles white as his fist clenched.

_“Ah. T-the event. Well, the event is being held to honour your… your father for his long years of service to his country and it would really make the night all the more special if you would join me. You are his only son, Armitage.”_

Hux laughed humourlessly, slamming his fist on the hood of the car.

“His only son? I'm sure that, were Brendol Hux still here, he would never lower himself to calling me his son. He was never able to do so whilst he was alive.”

  
His mother sputtered but Hux stopped her before she could say anything to the contrary. “I appreciate the kind invitation, Mother dearest, but I wouldn't take part in honouring that son of a bitch if I was at gunpoint. And I know you’re going to pull that line that I am and always have been an ungrateful child, but you can cry me a fucking river because I'm not your child and therefore have no obligations to listen to a word you say. Don't call again.”

  
Hux handed the phone back to a curious Ren, getting in the car without a word. Ren followed suit, sneaking short glances toward Hux who seemed to be suddenly on edge.

“So…” Kylo said. “I'm going to have Offee brought in for questioning. Would you like to be present?”

Hux stayed completely silent, staring forward with his shoulders tensely hunched up to his neck.

“Alright. I'll just bring Poe,” Kylo mumbled, turning to stare out the window as Hux drove. After a few moments, he turned back around to face Hux.

“What was that call about?” he rushed out. Hux’s knuckles were white as his fingers gripped the steering wheel, his jaw clenching.

“I don't see how that is any of your business,” he ground out, never taking his eyes off the road.

“Well the call was placed on my phone which I'm sort of confused about. How did your mother get my number?” Ren pushed. Hux scoffed, slamming the brakes and turning to face Ren.

“Is it your life's ambition to be the most aggravating twat on earth because I must say you're doing a bang up job!” he snapped.

  
Kylo opened his mouth to reply but paused, his eyes locking onto two figures a few metres away. The first figure looked to be bound with a bag over their head. Kylo’s eyes widened when the second figure pulled a gun, aiming it at the first.

“Hey!” Kylo yelled, grabbing his own gun and bursting out of the car. The second person, upon seeing Ren, burst into a sprint.

“It’s him,” Hux rushed out. “That’s the killer!”

“Make sure whoever that is is alright,” Ren ordered before racing after the man.

  
Hux hurried to the victim now laying in the field of tall wheatgrass. He knelt beside her, removing a scalpel from his coat pocket and slicing through the ties binding her hands behind her back. The moment she was free, she ripped the bag off of her head, throwing it away as hard as she could. Hux gasped in surprise at the familiar face.

“Hux! What the fuck is going on?” Rey demanded.

  
The two glanced up when Ren arrived, panting as he holstered his gun.

“He got away in an unmarked car,” he breathed before his eyes landed on Rey. “Oh my god. What the fuck are you doing out of bed?” Ren questioned, sounding absolutely livid.

“Narrowly avoiding being shot, dismembered, burned, and buried apparently. Thank you for that, by the way,” Rey shot back. Ren let out a long sigh before crouching down and hugging Rey gently.

“If you scare me like that ever again, I’ll personally drop your ass off back at the Orphanage.

  
“Ben,” Rey said after a short moment, pushing back to grip Kylo by the shoulders. “Whoever this killer is, they have high priority clearance. My hospital room was off limits to anyone but immediate family or FBI personnel with at least level 6 clearance.” Kylo’s expression became dark and he glanced from Rey to Hux.

  
“We have a leak in the goddamn FBI…”

  
………


	7. Burn the Midnight Bone

“Hello Ms. Offee. Thank you very much for coming in with such short notice,” Poe said almost too politely as he entered the interrogation room, Kylo following behind and letting the door slam shut.

“Anything to help in finding this murderer,” the woman replied, pulling a long strand of black hair behind her ear.

“Let’s cut to the chase here,” Ren said, leaning back against the wall opposite of Offee. “We looked you up and found your record. There was quite a list of offenses you have committed; misdemeanor after misdemeanour with a few felonies thrown in for good measure. Apparently, you’re pretty handy with explosives.”

  
Barriss looked Kylo dead in the eye, unshaken by his words.

“I was a part of the bomb squad with the local police force. A bomb was found in this very building and I was called to disarm it but I failed. I’ve explained all of that very nicely to just about every authority figure possible now so it should be no surprise to the FBI.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed as he stared unwaveringly into the woman's deep blue eyes.

“Do you see what I see?” he asked, earning a nod from Poe.

“Liar liar,” Poe said with a smirk.

“What really happened there, Ms. Offee?” Kylo questioned, pushing off of the wall and leaning over the table to stare directly into her face.

  
Before she could answer, Ren’s phone chimed. He pulled it from his pocket, answering it with an unusually calm, “Hello?”

He listened silently to the voice on the other line for a moment before he turned to Poe. “Rey and the squints have started on locating our leak. They need you there to draw up a profile.”

Poe smiled.

“Any opportunity to see my beloved husband,” he said happily.

They both looked back to Offee to see an unusual expression cross her face. Her brows were furrowed, her mouth set in a hard line and her eyes dark and filled with rage.

  
“Ms. Offee?” Poe asked concernedly. She seemed to snap out of a trance, her wide eyes meeting theirs.

“Do you have any more questions for me, gentlemen?” she inquired.

Ren felt a sudden sense of dread looking in her deep blue eyes; something he couldn't explain. Poe seemed to sense Ren’s worry immediately.

“Not at the moment ma’am but we would like you to stay in the area just in case.”

Poe escorted Barriss Offee out of the interrogation room, pointing out the elevator for her before walking back to Kylo.

“Are you alright? You had that look on your face again,” he said, placing a hand on Ren’s shoulder.

“What look?” Ren asked distractedly, staring blankly at the table.

“That psychic That’s So Raven look; you only ever do that when you sense trouble.”

  
Ren scoffed and rolled his eyes, exiting the interrogation room with Poe trailing just behind.

“First of all, I can't gaze into the future or read minds so please stop suggesting that. You're giving off a bad impression in the workplace. Second… I was a little spooked by that expression she had after the call. It's just a gut feeling, but I don't think she's all there.”

Poe nodded in agreement as the two reached Kylo’s office.

“Should we keep an eye on her?” Poe inquired.

“I think that would be for the best,” Kylo replied. “Now get to the squints before Hux nags me to death.”

A smirk stretched across Poe’s face and he nudged Ren with his elbow.

“He nags because he cares. C’mon then. We’ll get coffee on the way.”

Kylo sighed and shook his head.

“I can’t. I have paperwork to do.”

Poe rolled his eyes as they reached the elevator together.

“You work too much, Solo. You need to start having fun,” he said as he stepped into the elevator.

“Not getting yelled at by Snoke is fun enough,” Ren shot back, waving goodbye as the doors closed on Poe.

  
“Moron.”

  
………

  
Kylo had been working for about two hours before he heard a knock on his door. He reached down to his holster, placing his hand on his gun.

“Come in,” he called out. His shoulders relaxed immediately when Snoke entered through the door.

“Kylo Ren,” he said gravely. “I came to inform you that Minch Yoda has passed away.”

Kylo nodded in understanding, his expression shifting and his shoulders drooping sadly.

“I see. Thank you for telling me firsthand, Sir,” he said. Snoke watched him closely for a moment before replying.

“There will be a celebration in his honour at the Star Killer bar. I won't be there but perhaps you should go, seeing as your family was rather close to him."

  
Without another word, Snoke slipped out of the office, disappearing behind the door. There was the sound of shuffling and hushed words before Snoke’s presence was replaced by Hux.

The anthropologist hurried up to Ren’s desk, dropping a large black binder in front of him.

“We at the lab have begun drawing parallels between our suspects and victims and we’ve found something rather interesting. Apparently- For god sakes Ren, pay attention. This is important so your sulking can wait. Now, we’ve found that-” Ren held up a hand wearily, cutting Hux off.

“Can we do this later. I have work to do and a… party to go to,” Ren grumbled. Hux furrowed his brows as if offended by Ren’s actions.

“A party? Who berated me just a while ago from thinking century old bones to be more significant than fresh ones? I knew you were an arse, Ren, but I hadn't pegged you as a hypocrite,” Hux shot back, beginning to shove aside Ren’s paperwork.

  
Kylo reached out with shocking speed, his fingers clamping around Hux’s wrist.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn't just barge into my office and trash it. If you really think this evidence can't wait till tomorrow then fine, tell me what you’ve found, but don't touch anything on my desk.”

Hux’s eyes went wide briefly with surprise before he schooled his expression.

  
“I can see that you’re in a fouler mood than usual so I'll cut right to the chase, shall I? The link between the victims seems to be Ms. Barriss Offee,” Hux revealed, opening the black binder and flipping through the pages.

“How did you…?” Kylo started before Hux all but shoved the binder into his face.

“Back in 1954 when Anakin Skywalker was a young fresh faced FBI agent, he had a partner assigned to him; a partner named Ahsoka Tano. Tano’s best friend was Barriss Offee, a member of the local Police force’s bomb squad. Offee was present when Anakin was announced dead. She helped in delivering the children to the Lars’ after Padme Skywalker Amidala's death.”

  
“Wait wait wait. So you think that Barriss Offee is the one behind all of this? Why would she want the Skywalker's and all acquainted with them dead? What does she have against us?”

“That’s what i’m trying to tell you!” Hux interrupted. “I believe that all of this has something to do with not Luke Skywalker, but his father Anakin. You see, after the famed explosion, Ms. Offee was put on trial for third degree murder and it was Anakin whose testimony had her locked up until she could post for bail.”

  
“Damn,” Ren mumbled.

Suddenly, something caught his eye and he glanced out the window to see a familiar figure.

“Hey. What is Ms. Offee doing back he-”

  
Hux was struck with an immediate numbing sensation as everything around him seemed to distort. He couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not as his vision filled completely with a bright red and orange blur. Everything was moving in slow motion and for just a moment, Hux believed he was dead. He distantly felt a heavy pressure on his back, and then on his chest, but he couldn’t see or hear a thing. His senses were dancing and everything was strangely peaceful as the red and orange glow faded into black.

  
………

  
Hux's ears were ringing. He hardly dared to open his eyes as he was sure in that moment that he wouldn't like what he saw. There was something flat and heavy on top of him and he could hardly breath without a stinging pain shooting through his chest.

He took a moment to catalogue the damage done, sighing in relief when he realised nothing was broken, impaled, or detached. He eased his eyes open slowly, met with a sizeable chunk of wall that blocked his view completely. He took in a deep breath and, with no small amount of effort, shoved the debris off of himself and rose shakily from the floor.

His gaze swept across the room, searching frantically for Ren. He choked on a gasp when he spotted him lying unconscious on a small section of floor that was beginning to crumble and collapse. Hux raced forward, grabbing Ren's hand just before he fell. Both of their skin was slick with sweat and blood but Hux managed to drag Ren to safety just before the floor caved in.

He couldn't think, simply lying there and panting from effort as he cradled Ren to his aching chest. He opened his mouth to call out for help but found that he couldn't speak through the thick dust coating the back of his throat. He felt tired. He decided in that moment that perhaps a little bit of rest wouldn’t hurt.

  
The world went black.

  
………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! We really hope you enjoy this chapter! We're sorry for the delay but it was Telly's "birthweek" so we sort of procrastinated hard core in the name of celebration. 
> 
> ~-= Telly, Al, and Hela


	8. To Coin a Phrase, We're Boned

Kylo Ren hated hospitals. He hated how orderly and spotless everything seemed to be, all gleaming and perfect just like his mother's house when he was young. He could never touch anything there, he couldn't play with anything, he couldn't run, he couldn't talk, he couldn't cry. He remembered his mother's stuck up English Butler always watching him, making sure he didn't do anything unseemingly for the child of a UN Ambassador.

  
_“Put away your toys young master Solo, your mother is expecting company very soon and the house must be perfect.”_

_  
“Now stop that crying young master Solo. Your mother is a very busy woman and needs absolute silence.”_

  
Or his favourite line, repeated every so often:

  
_“I’m sorry young master Solo, your mother will not be home for a few nights and your father is not answering my calls. I'm afraid it shall just be you and I for the holidays.”_

  
He hated hospitals because they reminded him of just how lonely he was as a child.

  
When he was ten, he felt his dreams had finally come true. His parents were back together and he was happy for the first time in years, but he had never anticipated their true reason for remarrying. They had taken in a little girl half his age that his uncle had found wandering in the desert; Rey.

Kylo remembered the jealousy he had felt toward Rey. She had been getting the attention from his parents that he never had and he decided promptly that he hated her. He only realised when his parents began to fight again that she was all he had. When Poe came along, the three became inseparable.

  
Kylo wondered dazedly what Hux’s childhood had been like. He remembered hearing Hux’s side of his conversation with his mother.

 _“You can cry me a fucking river because I'm not your child,”_ he had said with such a look of anger.

  
“That is still none of your business,” a voice croaked somewhere beside him.

Kylo jerked his head toward the sound, wincing at the sudden pang in his entire right side. Hux was lying in the cot beside his own, hooked up to a good few machines with only the top of his head and his eyes visible under the blankets piled on top of him. Ren held back a laugh slightly unsuccessfully, wincing once again at the pain in his side.

“Cold, Hux?” he asked hoarsely.

  
“Cold, tired, and not in the mood for your shit. Did you know you talk in your sleep?” Hux snapped, his voice muffled and rough.

“I do not,” Ren said, slowly turning away to look at the ceiling.

“You do. Incessantly; all this rubbish about light swords and magic and Wizard Knights. I never thought you to be the sci-fi type, Agent Ren.”

Blood rushed immediately to Kylo’s cheeks and he groaned.

“God. That-That was just a game my sister and I played with-” Hux made a sound signalling Ren to stop.

  
“I really don't care, Ren. Really,” he said.

Silence fell between the two, the only sound the consistent beeping of the many machines in the room. Ren tapped his fingers rhythmically against his stomach. After a while, Hux sighed frustratedly.

“What are you doing?” he snapped.

“Oh,” Ren said as he glanced down at the movement of his fingers. “I just do that sometimes. It’s just something to distract me.”

  
“You play an instrument, don’t you?” Hux stated more than asked. Ren glanced at him, surprised at the sudden statement.

“Uh, yeah. I play guitar,” he answered.

“I thought so,” Hux mumbled.

“And piano,” Ren added hesitantly. Hux looked up at him with a single raised eyebrow.

“Piano,” he said incredulously. Ren nodded.

“My mother taught me. It’s how I taught myself guitar. She used to have me play when people were over.”

  
Hux snorted. “I can't imagine you being very good at piano with your giant brute hands,” he teased. Ren rolled his eyes amusedly, continuing to tap.

"You didn't seem to mind my giant brute hands when you were staring at me in Snokes office."

"Don't flatter yourself, Ren. I was just listing the different ways I could have killed you."

Silence passed before Kylo sighed and pulled his blankets up past his stomach.

  
“I play the violin,” Hux said softly before rolling over so his back was to Ren. A smile spread across Kylo’s face.

  
………

  
_Ren was hard at work, filling out paperwork at his desk when a knock broke his concentration. “Come in,” he called, setting down his pen and rubbing his temples._

_“Agent Ren? I don't mean to bother you,” Hux said as he stepped into Ren’s office._

_“What do you need, Doctor?” Ren inquired, moving his hands down to his neck and rubbing._

_“I have some new information regarding the case. Are… Are you well?” Hux asked, sounding almost concerned._

_“I’m fine. Just a tension headache,” Ren replied, closing his eyes and stretching._

_  
He jumped when he felt a pair of cold hands on either side of his neck._

_“Shhhh,” Hux whispered. “Just relax. I'm helping you out of the goodness of my heart.”_

_Ren obeyed silently, his shoulders drooping as Hux began to rub and massage at the knots in his neck. He groaned in pleasure, reaching up and placing a hand over one of Hux’s. Hux’s hands froze in their movements as Kylo pulled one in front of his face. He looked over the long pale digits, placing his own hand against it palm to palm._

_  
“I don't know why I expected your hands to be smaller,” Kylo admitted._

_“Just because you have giant brutish hands…” Hux mumbled, his breath ghosting over Ren’s ear. Kylo swivelled around in his chair so he was facing Hux, the sudden movement knocking the other man off balance to land in Kylo’s lap._

_  
“You’re infuriating,” Hux murmured, a blush spreading across his face. Kylo bit his lip, slowly leaning in. Hux reciprocated, leaning closer and closer. Their noses brushed and Kylo felt as if his world was rocking,_

_  
shaking…_

  
Kylo groaned as he was shaken awake, his eyes slowly cracking open to see Rey’s concerned face.

“Good god. You’re actually alive,” she said with a relieved smile.

“What do you want?” he groaned, casually glancing over toward Hux to see him upright and chugging down a coffee with Phasma beside him holding a huge get well soon teddy bear.

  
“Well hello Rey, my favourite sister! It’s so nice of you to come and visit me while you have a major injury of your own to worry about!” Rey said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Kylo rolled his eyes at his sister's exaggerated impression of him.

“I'm sorry. It’s good to see you, Rey,” he said flatly. Rey nodded, seemingly content.

“Poe and Finn are down in the gift shop. I don't know if Poe’s buying something for you or for himself.”

Kylo smirked at the thought.

  
Everyone looked up when a knock sounded on the door. A nurse walked in, Officer Nines following behind her.

“Mr. Solo? I'm told by the doctor that you're free to go. I must remind you that if you experience any sort of pain, no matter how small, you need to tell us or you could suffer permanent damage.” Ren nodded in understanding, sitting up and looking toward Officer Nines.

“Did you bring flowers or is this not a social visit?” he asked snarkily. Hux snorted from the other cot, quickly pretending not to have done so by sipping his coffee.

  
“Agent Ren, I need you for something. If you would come with me please?” Nines said.

“I see. Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll gladly come with you.”

Nines nodded and stepped out of the room, waiting for the nurse before closing the door. Kylo wasted no time, quickly getting out of bed and grabbing his nicely folded clothes off of the chair beside his cot. He changed quickly in the bathroom, wincing as he pulled the black long sleeve shirt on over his head. He went slightly slower with the rather tight jeans and his boots, buckling them and slinging his coat over his shoulder. He hurried out with a wave to the people in the room, walking as fast as he dared to meet Officer Nines in the hospital lobby.

  
“This better be important, Nines. You do know I was just blown up, right?” Ren questioned, pulling on his coat with slight effort as he followed Nines out the door.

“Barriss Offee has been found,” Nines stated, opening Ren’s car door for him.

“What? Where is she?” he demanded.

“I’ll explain everything on the way but we have to hurry. She’s losing blood very quickly.”

  
The drive was short as Nines told Ren how a rookie Officer had found Offee on the side of the road, riddled with multiple stab wounds to the gut. She was still alive but barely, less so when Ren arrived. He recognised the place immediately, feeling uneasy at the reason for returning to such a sentimental spot.

  
“Ms. Offee,” he greeted, attempting to keep his tone even. He crouched down beside her, looking over the damage. “Can you tell me who did this to you?” he asked.

  
“I did it,” Offee croaked. “Because I've come to realize what many people in this city have come to realize. That the Police are the ones responsible for these killings. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict. That we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the FBI was an attack on what the law enforcement have become. An army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This country is failing! It's only a matter of time.”

  
Ren stayed speechless for a moment, grasping for something to say.

“I… Please, ma’am. I'm not asking for a confession from you. I’m asking you who hurt you.” Kylo watched as Offee’s eyes caught on something behind him, then quickly went back to him. She took in a shaky, wheezing breath, her eyes glistening with tears, and said:

  
“Hux.”

  
The colour drained from Kylo’s face.

“No. That-That’s impossible. That’s wrong!” he demanded. “Who was it really? Tell me the truth!” Kylo began to panic as she went limp.

"You know," she said suddenly, her voice barely a whisper. "You remind me so much of your grandfather."

She slumped to the ground, her eyes wide open and her face to the sky.

“No, please!” he cried. He shot up off of the ground, turning around to see Officer Nines pulling out his phone. “No! Nines you can't possibly believe her? I was with Hux the whole time! He couldn’t have-”

“I’m sorry, Agent Ren. You have no real proof,” Nines said with finality.

  
Ren looked around for a moment, his mind clouded with panic as Nines called for Hux’s arrest. Before he could think or talk himself out of it, Ren slammed his fist into Nines’s face. While the Officer was down, Ren snatched his keys and raced to his patrol car. He got in quickly, jamming the keys into the ignition and flipping on the siren. Kylo slammed on the gas, speeding away from the scene and toward the hospital.

He reached his destination in record time, racing in and heading straight for the stairs.

  
Ren burst through the door of Hux's room, gasping and holding his side.

“Dear lord, Ren. What the fuck happened to you?” Phasma questioned. Rey, Poe, and Finn uttered similar such remarks but Kylo ignored them, hurrying to Hux’s side.

“Barriss Offee has been killed and you’ve been framed as her killer,” he rushed out. Hux’s eyes widened considerably.

“What? That’s ridiculous! How could I have killed her if I can barely move?!” he said.

“There are people on their way to arrest you, but I'm not letting that happen,” Ren declared. “Rey, get a wheelchair, a blanket, and a surgical mask from the cupboard. Phasma, give me your scarf, gloves, and coat.”

  
………

  
“Ren, are you absolutely certain this is going to work?” Hux whispered.

“Absolutely not, but it’s worth a shot,” Kylo answered as he pushed Hux down the hallway in the wheelchair. Ren adjusted the scarf wrapped around his head and face like a hijab and smoothed out the long beige women's coat as footsteps sounded from down the hall.

“Act natural,” he said as he hunched down to a reasonable height and walked with a slight limp. Hux hunched in the chair, holding the blanket around him and bowing his head. Five policemen appeared from around the corner, approaching them slowly with their guns drawn.

  
“Old woman,” one called. Kylo’s eyes moved up to see Officer Nines with a sizable slash on his cheek encompassed in a dark bruise. “Have you seen two men, both over six feet tall, one with red hair and one with black?”

Ren brought up his gloved hands, beginning to sign quickly. Nines sighed impatiently.

“Never mind. Move along,” he ordered. Ren nodded and continued to hobble down the hall, the officers passing by without looking back.

  
“Holy shit we actually did it,” Kylo whispered as they reached the lobby, exiting the hospital completely and heading toward the car park.

“Where do we go from here?” Hux asked as he dragged himself out of the wheelchair and into the passenger's seat of Finn’s truck.

“To the safest place I know,” Ren stated, not saying anything else as he began to drive.

  
………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! I hope you guys are still attempting to guess who our murderer is. I absolutely love hearing your theories! You're all so clever!
> 
> ~Telly


	9. Caught Between Two Bones

“Oh Ben,” Leia said worriedly as she looked over her son's wounds. “What have you boys gotten yourselves into?”

“Mother, do you think you could let us in? We’re sort of wanted by the FBI,” Ren said softly. Leia shot him an incredulous look but stepped aside, allowing them entrance.

“I've decided I don't want to know. Make yourself comfortable. If you need me, I’ll be here,” Leia said shortly, sinking into a worn white leather armchair.

  
“Thank you mother,” Ren said, motioning for Hux to follow him. The two walked down a rather long corridor, pulling off the articles of their disguise. Hux looked around in awe at his surroundings. He felt oddly out of place in his hospital issued pyjamas. Everything was absolutely pristine and extravagant.

Large painted portraits lined the walls between each door, depicting the lineage of Ren’s mother’s side. Mostly women were depicted, wearing ornate robes and perfect traditional makeup. At the end of the hall was a tall single portrait with three familiar faces staring back at Hux. Han and Leia stood side by side, dressed impressively and looking strangely happy. Sitting on a chair in front of them was a very young Kylo, his wild hair pulled back into intricate braids and twists with attire to match his parents. Han and Leia each had a hand on his shoulder and they looked incredibly proud.

  
“I was three there. That was painted a month before my father left this house,” Ren said, his tone melancholy. He opened the door to the left of the portrait, walking into the dark room and flipping the light switch.

“This was your room?” Hux asked, glancing around the mess of posters and patches of wall that were suspiciously discoloured with a coating of plaster.

“You were an angry child, weren't you?”

Ren snorted, opening his closet and taking down a large box.

“How’d you guess?” he huffed, dropping the box on the bare bed and pulling out black sheets.

“Aside from the Megadeth and Iron Maiden posters you seemed intent to use as wallpaper, the plaster filled holes in the wall were somewhat of a clue.”

“You try being the son of a UN Ambassador and Senator. The eleventh Christmas alone was sort of the last straw for me.”

Ren’s words effectively silenced Hux for a good while. He wandered around the room while Ren made the bed, looking over poster after poster. He paused when he came across a rather old looking picture. He immediately recognised Ren, Rey, and Poe, sitting at what looked like a table outside of a cafe with their arms around each other. Hux had never seen Kylo with such a bright smile.

“When was this?” Hux inquired, picking up the picture carefully by the frame so not to smudge the glass. Ren glanced up, a small smile forming when his eyes met the picture. He walked over, taking the picture from Hux and just looking at it.

“This is the day I graduated from high school and moved in with Poe. I was eighteen, Rey was thirteen, and Poe was twenty one. Rey ended up moving in just a week later. Mom didn't talk to either of us for a month,” Kylo said with a fond laugh. His expression shifted when he glanced up, seeming to realise just how close he was to Hux. Their eyes locked and they seemed to sway together, the distance between them growing smaller and smaller.

  
The two jumped apart when the door opened. A rather tall old man hobbled in with a smile.

“Oh master Solo Organa! You’ve returned! I’m quite glad to see you!” the man said in a posh English accent.

“Threepeo. It’s nice to see you, too,” Kylo sighed, his face quite red though the man didn't seem to notice. He jumped and glanced down as he spotted a rather large grey and white fluffy cat rubbing against his legs  

"And it's great to see you, R2."

“Well, dinner will be at 19:00 as per usual. We’re having your favourite, fettuccine alfredo with chicken. It’s wonderful to have you back, sir,” Threepeo said one last time before picking up the giant cat and hobbling out.

Ren groaned and slumped down onto the half made bed. “I didn't miss that,” he grumbled. Hux smirked, leaning against the wall.

“You have a butler?” he questioned, his brow quirked.

“Shut up. He’s been with my family for three generations,” Ren shot back, standing to finish making the bed.

“How long do you plan on us staying here, anyway?” Hux queried, pushing off the wall and walking towards Ren.

“Well, it isn't safe to stay here for more than a day maybe. We’re heading to Poe and Finn’s tomorrow,” he answered.

  
“Erm…" Hux coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly in the silence. "The woman I spoke to on your phone… she wasn't my mother,” Hux stuttered, looking down at his perfectly shined boots. Kylo stayed silent, simply looking at Hux questioningly.

“I, erm, just felt that you deserved to know, especially after sharing so much with me. My real mother worked as a cook at the Academy my father taught at. They had an affair and…” Hux shifted uncomfortably, pulling and twisting the hem of his hospital shirt.

“I never really got to see her. My father fired her when he became Headmaster, the day I was born.”

  
“That’s cold,” Ren commented, moving over to allow Hux to sit on the bed beside him.

“My father was a cold man. He frequently reminded me that he didn't consider me his son, he alienated me from the rest of the family, he didn't care how well I did in school or in life. That’s why I ran away when I was 15. My last words to him were, I will never be good enough for you, so why bother.”

  
“Hux,” Ren almost whispered. “You are the top Forensic Anthropologist in the world. You are the best of the best. You’re plenty good enough and if your dad couldn't have seen that about you, then he doesn't deserve to have you as a son.”

Hux looked up at Ren, his eyes glazed with unshed tears. He smiled gratefully, leaning into Ren’s chest. Ren held back a surprised sound, wrapping his arm around Hux’s shoulder with a blush.

  
He could deal with this.

  
………

  
“So, Ben. How did you and the Doctor meet?” Leia asked with a grin.

“Through work,” they answered in unison, sharing a glance. Leia shook her head, her grin widening.

“I meant something a bit more specific, darling,” she said, her eyes glinting with mirth.

  
“Well, erm, there isn't much to tell, really,” Hux admitted. “Ren contacted me a year ago on the advice of Phasma, a mutual friend, and asked if I would be willing to aid in a murder investigation. I couldn't pass up the opportunity for such an experience so we met at the scene of the crime.”

“Ah yes. The crime scene. Where was that again?” Ren inquired with a smirk.

“It was right by that patch of colourful flat stones overlooking the Potomac and Key Bridge,” Hux replied with a fond look. Kylo frowned suddenly, feeling a slight sense of unease though he couldn't pinpoint why.

  
Everyone at the table jumped when Ren’s phone rang. He quickly stood up from the table, exiting the dining room to answer it.

“What is it?” he questioned.

 _“Oh thank god you’re alright!”_ Poe gasped, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Yes. Hux and I are fine. What happened to you? You sound exhausted.”

_“Oh. Sorry. Finn and I were just interrogated.”_

“Interrogated?” Ren exclaimed, feeling as if he'd just been gut-punched with brass knuckles. “And you're thanking god that we’re alright? Why were you two interrogated?”

  
_“Everyone on Hux’s personal team at the lab was interrogated by Officer Nines about your whereabouts. We had a story organised beforehand just in case, so you guys are safe where you are for now, just don't get too comfortable. They’re searching your dad’s place tomorrow.”_ Ren sighed in slight relief, leaning against the door frame.

“Thanks Poe. I'm sorry for getting you all into this.”

Poe snorted over the line.

_“This? This is nothing compared to the shit that you’ve done for me.”_

Ren returned the laugh.

“True. You’re sure everyone came out alright, though?” he asked.

_“Mitaka’s the last one. He should be almost done, though.”_

“Alright. Take care Poe. Thank everybody for me,” Ren said. Poe agreed and they said their goodbyes before Kylo hung up and walked back into the dining room.

  
“So that was Poe. Apparently everyone we work with has been interrogated for our location but… what’s going on?” Kylo inquired, taking in the situation before him. Hux was now sitting beside Leia, the two of them looking through a scrapbook together.

“I didn't know you did fencing,” Hux exclaimed. “Ren, you were so thin and gawky in high school. What happened?” he said with a smirk.

“Puberty,” Kylo replied flatly. “Mother, if you could put that away before you give him anymore blackmail material,” Ren sighed. Leia smirked but amiably agreed, handing the book off to Threepeo who carried it away.

  
“So is everything alright or do we have to go right this minute?” Hux asked. Kylo shook his head, slumping down in his seat.

“We’re fine for now,” he stated, taking a large sip of wine.

  
“So, back to what we were discussing before the scrapbook, you really think the killer is targeting people related to Anakin Skywalker?” Leia queried.

“It certainly seems that way,” Hux responded. “Thus far, the victims have been Anakin’s stepbrother and his wife, his son’s childhood friend, presumably to try and get to the son, his adopted granddaughter, and now the woman who nearly cost him his job and his life.”

  
“Do you have any clues to whom the killer might be?” Leia inquired.

“Well, we thought it could’ve been Sheev Palpatine. The MO is similar to Palpatine’s and-”

“That’s impossible,” Leia stated, interrupting Hux.

“I agree that it is rather unlikely but-” Leia held up her hand to silence Hux once again.

“Sheev Palpatine is dead. I know this because my father killed him to protect my brother and me.”

When Hux stayed silent, Leia took a sip of wine and began the story.

  
“My father, Anakin Skywalker, did not die at Palpatine’s hand; he willingly left behind his family, his wife, his job, to become Palpatine’s own personal body guard. My brother and I were born shortly after his betrayal, our mother dying in the process. Our very existence was threatened by who we were, so Ben Kenobi, our guardian, decided to split us up. I was sent to Senator Organa and her husband while Luke was sent to the Lars’.

  
“Years passed and Luke and I were reunited, mostly by chance. He had joined the police force and had become Ben’s partner and they rescued me from a hostage situation. Your father was there as well but he was mostly in it for the money,” Leia admitted with a fond smile. Kylo’s shoulders tensed slightly. He hadn't heard his mother mention his father in quite some time.

  
“Anyway, there was this war essentially that took place between the Police and Palpatine’s followers. Luke went in against orders to try and kill Palpatine himself. He was intercepted by our father whose identity was still unknown. They fought until Luke finally managed to overpower him but Palpatine managed to catch him off guard and he took off Luke’s hand. Father attacked Palpatine, picking him up and throwing him off of the building. Father died shortly after, but he died protecting his children.”

  
Ren and Hux stared absolutely dumbfounded at Leia.

“You never told me that,” Ren half whispered.

“So, you didn't know your grandfather was Darth Vader?” Hux inquired.

“I knew that. I just didn't know the rest. You told me Uncle Luke lost that hand in some kind of training accident!” Kylo exclaimed. Leia sighed, placing her hand over Ren’s.

“I didn't think you’d like the truth. I should’ve told you. I’m sorry.”

  
“If it makes you feel any better, I had to find out myself that Maratelle Hux wasn't my real mother. Father never told me,” Hux revealed, taking a sip of wine.

“I remember your father,” Leia stated with a grimace. “We called him the Commandant of the Academy. Biggs Darklighter used to write Luke constantly telling him how awful he was. I suspect by your tone that he was no better at home?”

Hux nodded solemnly. “In that, you would be correct. He was constantly in a foul mood, always spouting on and on about how Sheev Palpatine should be in control of things, how he was the one that could get this country back on track. It was difficult to hear, especially when it was your friends and their families being targeted.”

  
“How did you?” Ren inquired suddenly. “How did you know about your mother?”

Hux smiled humourlessly. “I was badly injured when I was eleven. I lost a quart of blood so I was taken to the hospital. I happened to catch a glimpse of my family’s medical charts and saw that my mother's blood type made no sense when compared to mine. I confronted her and she lied to my face. That is when I became interested in bones; I compiled a long list of physical identifiers that told me she was lying to me. Finally, when faced with indisputable evidence, she admitted that I was right.”

  
“I’m sorry. That’s really… Oh my god,” Ren said suddenly.

“What is it?” Hux and Leia asked in unison.

“The flat stones by the bridge,” Kylo whispered, the blood draining from his face as a sickening realisation hit him. “That was where Barriss Offee’s body was found. That exact spot.”

Hux’s eyes went wide. 

“That can't be a coincidence,” he stated, rising out of his seat and pulling out his phone. “Who was on the team with us on our very first case together?” Hux questioned.

“Um… There was Phasma, Mitaka, Nine- Oh my god. Officer Nines,” Kylo breathed. “It’s Officer Nines."

  
All eyes in the room shifted to Hux’s phone as it rang out. He breathed in deeply, hesitantly answering the phone.

“Hello?” he said, straining to keep his voice level.

 _“Such a loyal team you have, Doctor,”_ the distorted voice hissed.

“We know it’s you, Nines. You won't get away with this,” Hux shot back, his tone determined.

 _“Oh? Well I have your little Entomologist here. He seems determined not to show me how much pain he’s in but he whimpers so nicely,”_ Nines growled, his voice no longer distorted. Hux felt sick as a cry rang out in the back.

“He has Mitaka,” he whispered frantically to Kylo.

“Why are you doing this? You were a good Officer. You had so much promise,” Hux said. Nines laughed, sending a chill down Hux’s spine.

 _“Let’s just say, I’ll never be good enough for you, so why bother?”_ Nines snapped. A deafening scream sounded on the other end before it was cut off by the dial tone.

  
Hux couldn't breath; he couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Even when Ren was sprinting out the door with a promise to bring Mitaka back safely, Hux could only stand there numbly, holding the phone to his ear. He snapped out of his trance when the door slammed shut, his vision clearing to see Leia standing beside him, looking concerned.

“I’m sure your friend will be alright. Ben is a very capable agent. Do you need anything?” she asked softly.

  
“N-no… Yes,” Hux stuttered. “I need a phone. Something more secure than my mobile.”

Leia opened a drawer nearby, pulling out a burner phone and tossing it to Hux.

“Take it. Do whatever you need to do but be careful,” Leia said, walking out of the room to give him privacy.

  
Hux typed in the number as fast as his fingers would allow, holding the phone to his ear and praying for an answer.

 _“Hello? Maratelle Hux speaking,”_ said a familiar voice.

“It’s Armitage. I need to ask you how father died.”

  
………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is almost done! I'm so excited for you guys to read the next few chapters! We're hard at work to get them out for you!
> 
> Please leave us a comment as it makes our day and maybe check out our other stories!
> 
> ~-TellyAl


	10. Once in a Blue Bone

Hux drove as fast as the law would permit, his thoughts racing in his head. His mother's words ran on loop through his mind and every single time he heard them they became more and more worrying.

_“The police said your father had died in a car crash. His car was found completely totalled and hanging halfway off of a cliff, but his body was never found. It was assumed that he crashed through the windshield of the car and went over the cliff and into the river.”_

  
His mother had said that she thought it could've been a hit. Back then, the Police force was all but run by Palpatine. Hux somehow couldn't see his father, a steadfast supporter of Palpatine, dying at the hands of the man’s minions. There had to be an alternate explanation.

  
There had to be.

  
Hux pulled into the Jeffersonians car park, the car screeching to a halt. He raced toward the building, his body protesting strongly as his injuries from the explosion were aggravated by each movement. He ignored the pain, unlocking the doors to the main floor of the lab and sprinting to his office. _‘If I can only get to the Palpatine files…’_ he thought, his hands shaking as he unlocked his office door and opened it.

  
He hurried through the darkness, familiar enough with the space that he reached the bookcase with ease. He felt his way down the shelf until he reached the place where the files should have been, frowning when he felt nothing but empty space.

  
“Looking for these, Doctor?” a voice asked in the darkness, only a genderless whisper. Hux froze in place, his entire body tensing at the sound. His blood ran cold as he lowered his arms to his side, taking in a deep breath.

“I don't remember inviting anyone into my office,” he stated simply, schooling his features into an expression of indifference.

“Call this a social visit, Doctor,” the voice said smugly. Hux turned slowly to face the silhouette sitting behind his desk, holding what looked to be the notes he needed.

  
“Are you here to kill me?” Hux asked, rolling his shoulders back and straightening his posture.

“Why would I want to kill you?” the voice inquired. “I'm the one that has been keeping you safe; I ’ve been watching over you for years. I’m the one that sent your friend Officer Nines to kill the bomber that tried to hurt you. Even now, I'm having him take care of another threat to your being. So why, after all of that, would I want you dead?”

  
Hux looked on speechlessly, his mind racing.

“If you aren't Nines, then who are you?” Hux questioned, clenching his fists to stop his hands from shaking. He steeled himself as he watched a hand slowly move towards the string on his desktop lamp, adrenaline pumping and filling his stomach with bricks. The light flickered on and Hux went numb.

  
He felt light headed, almost as if he were floating. His heart felt like it was trying to escape from his rib cage. His mind seemed to be rejecting what his eyes were seeing and he couldn't think. The world was crashing down around him and he could only stare at the figure before him.

  
“Father…”

  
………

  
Kylo could only hear the sound of his breathing as he crept through the seemingly deserted police station. He clutched his gun in front of him, making his way down the long corridor toward the interrogation room. He pressed his back to the wall beside the door, taking a deep breath before turning and bursting through the door.

  
He pointed his gun at the first flash of movement he saw but lowered it immediately when he recognised Mitaka. The entomologist was gagged and bound to a chair, bruises and cuts littering any visible patch of skin and a blindfold covering his eyes. He looked up at the sound of Kylo entering, immediately beginning to struggle to get away from the intruder.

“Mitaka, it’s ok. It’s Ren. I’m here to take you home,” Kylo said, holstering his gun and moving toward the man to begin to untie him.

  
The moment Ren’s fingers came in contact with Mitaka’s skin, the man began to struggle again. He cried out, his voice muffled by the gag. Kylo pulled off the blindfold, placing his hands on Mitaka’s shoulders.

“It’s ok. It’s me. I'm not going to hurt you,” he said as calmly as he could. When Mitaka didn't stop screaming, he reached forward and quickly pulled down the gag.

“It’s a trap!” Mitaka cried just as the door slammed shut behind them.

  
“Well, you walked right into that one, Solo,” Nines laughed over the intercom. “I guess being the hero backfired for once, huh?”

Ren glared at the one way glass, clenching his fists.

“You bastard. Let us out of here!” he demanded, storming over to the glass.

  
“Sorry Traitor. The boss wants you dead and I've never really liked you,so I feel no need to disobey orders,” Nines said casually.

“The boss?” Ren mumbled thoughtfully. He took a moment to think, carefully planning his next words. “We thought you were working alone,” he said, feigning confusion.

“You thought wrong,” Nines said smugly. “I’ve been working with the boss ever since you and Doctor Hux started your partnership. We even have plans to gather more followers, overthrow the government, bring back the good old days when politicians knew their place.”

  
“If you have such big plans for the future, why are you wasting your time with badly executed murders?” Kylo queried, his hand reaching into his pocket slowly so as not to attract attention.

“Symbolism; we had to get rid of anyone with ties to the man that murdered Palpatine and we had to do it in such a way that would attract the public eye,” Nines revealed, his voice smug. “Just imagine the reaction to the news of your death. That should bring Luke Skywalker out of hiding if nothing else will.”

  
Kylo shook his head, brushing off the feeling of foreboding at those words. He had managed to open his phone in his pocket and was typing as quickly and as precisely as he could.

“So your boss has a thing against my grandfather?” he supplied.

Nines snorted derisively.

“Your grandfather betrayed Sheev Palpatine. My boss, a faithful follower of Palpatine, will stop at nothing to wipe out your lineage for good. Your death will result in the rebirth of Palpatine’s empire!”

  
“Wow. A genuine fanboy. At least let Mitaka go. He has no part in this,” Ren said, glancing back at the shaking man still bound to the chair.

“Sorry Solo. He’s seen and heard too much. Now, say goodnight you two!”

  
Kylo slammed his fists against the glass with an angry shout as gas began to seep into the room from the vents. "I can't wait to kill you!" he shouted before groaning and turning to Mitaka.

“Ren, what do we do?” he cried as Kylo hurried to his side to remove the rest of his restraints.

“Take this and tie it over your nose and mouth,” Ren ordered, handing Mitaka his discarded gag. “I sent Poe a message to get help. He’ll find us, but in the meantime we need to get out of here.”

  
Kylo pulled his t-shirt up to cover his face and hurried to the wall opposite the door.

“Come here. On three, we’re gonna ram into the door. Ok?”

Mitaka nodded shakily, standing beside Ren.

“One, two, three!”

Both men ran at full speed, ramming their shoulders into the door. A crack sounded and Ren reeled back once again and kicked it down.

“Go!” he yelled, shoving Mitaka in front of him. They sprinted down the hall towards the emergency exit, each breath coming out a harsh cough.

  
They were halfway there when a shot rang out.

“Go! Run!” Ren yelled. Mitaka obeyed without too much hesitation, reaching the door just as Ren’s world went dark.

  
At least Hux was safe.

  
………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short but filled with plot advancement. We hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be up soon!
> 
> ~Telly


	11. Don't Cry Over Spilt Bones

"Father…" Hux breathed,  absolutely horrified. “You were dead. You died in a car crash. How are you…” Hux trailed off, gripping the bookcase behind him for support.

“That car crash, my dear boy, was staged so that I could carry out my purpose away from the public eye,” Brendol Hux stated, face blank and wrinkled and ever composed.

“Your purpose?” Hux mumbled, his knuckles white as his grip on the shelf tightened.

“Yes my boy. I was hand picked by Palpatine himself for my stunning loyalty and ambition to carry on his work after he was gone.”

  
“Carry on his work? You mean murder innocent people because you decide it's the right thing to do?” Hux growled, taking an angry step forward. He froze as a gun was directed straight toward his chest.

“Now Armitage, be reasonable. All of this was done not only for the good of the people, but for you. Join me, my son, and together we can usher in a new age, the age of obedience and order; the age of firm and unmoving belief in the system.”

  
“I'm not your son,” Hux scoffed, his eyes cold and his body wowns tight like a spring, waiting. “I never was your son, you said so yourself. I'm just a bastard, and you're just a delusional old man." Hux’s eyes flickered up briefly at a flash of movement. His breath caught in his throat when his father stood and advanced on him, grabbing him by the collar and pressing the gun directly between his eyes.

“I gave you a chance boy,” he hissed. Hux took in a deep breath, keeping his face as expressionless as he could.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” he snapped.

  
His father's expression shifted, a cruel smile stretching across his gaunt, wrinkled face. “Kill you? No Armitage, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to kill someone much more valuable to you than yourself. And i’m going to thoroughly enjoy watching the light leave his eye-” The man's words were cut off as a clang sounded throughout the dark office. Brendol dropped like a ton of bricks and there stood Phasma, gripping a dented fire extinguisher.

“Bit of a rotter, isn't he? Glad I was never invited to family dinners.”

  
“Phasma,” Hux breathed, swaying on his feet. She quickly dropped the extinguisher, rushing over to catch him in a tight hug.

“It’s alright, Tage. Everything is going to be alright,” she said as she eased them both to the ground.

  
Hux straightened as footsteps sounded nearby. He glanced up to see Thanisson, Poe, Rey, and Finn all standing in and around the doorway.

“Holy shit. Are you okay, Hux?” Poe asked, stepping over the limp body on the ground to kneel beside Hux.

“How did you know I was-” Hux started as Poe looked over him for any damage.

“I was still in my office. I messaged them all when I heard him talking about you over the phone,” Thanisson replied, his eyes flickering back and forth between Hux and the unconscious man.

  
“So, that’s your father?” Finn queried nervously. Hux nodded solemnly as Poe and Phasma pulled him to his feet.

“Yes. I thought him dead but apparently he was just off on a revenge streak in Palpatine's name,” Hux spat.

“What should we do with him?” Poe questioned darkly, glaring at the older man.

“Well, he and Nines are working together so we can't call the Police just yet. When Ren gets back with Mitaka, we’ll see what we can-”

  
All eyes snapped up as the front door to the lab burst open, rapid footsteps sounding. They came closer and closer before a figure stood in the doorway, slouched and panting.

“Dopheld?” Thanisson asked concernedly. Mitaka stepped into the office, his face covered in cuts and bruises and his breaths uneven and hoarse.

“He has him. Nines has Ren,” he gasped out, his red rimmed eyes locked onto Hux.

  
“Oh god,” Rey whispered, leaning into Finn’s shoulder. Hux’s expression was grave as he limped toward Mitaka.

“Where are they?” he demanded.

“I don't know, Sir. Nines could have taken him anywhere,” Mitaka whimpered. Thanisson rushed over, wrapping an arm around Mitaka for support.

“Sit down before you faint, Dopheld,” he said as he led Mitaka to the couch.

  
“What do we do?” Rey cried. “Ben is in danger! We have to do something fast!”

“I have a plan,” Hux stated. “Barriss Offee was killed in the exact location where Ren and I first met.”

“I remember where that was! The flat stones by the Potomac,” Poe exclaimed.

“Good. Go there with Finn. Rey, take Phasma and search the old Coroner's office. That’s where I worked before I came here. Thanisson, Mitaka, you’ll be with me.” Everyone nodded, obeying Hux’s instructions and breaking off in their teams.

  
“Alright, I need you two to stay here with my father until the police arrive,” Hux instructed.

“But I thought we were going to find Ren with you,” Thanisson said confusedly.

“I just said that so Phasma wouldn't worry. Besides, Mitaka is injured and needs a hospital, not a wild goose chase,” Hux replied, walking to his desk and pulling out the gun he was issued.

“You’re injured as well, Hux. Or did you forget you were blown up?” Mitaka stressed, attempting to rise from the couch.

“I'm fine. Just stay here and make sure he doesn't escape,” Hux reaffirmed, handing Thanisson his father’s gun.

  
Hux hurried to his car, flipping on the sirens he’d acquired from Ren’s car and speeding toward his destination. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute, thoughts of what could be happening to Ren at that moment. Was he still alive? Hux shook his head, clearing his mind. He had to focus.

  
His car screeched to a halt outside of the closed off FBI building. His eyes flickered up to the sizable hole in the building and he felt sick. Hux exited his car, clutching his gun with an iron grip as he inched closer and closer to the half collapsed building. He stilled immediately when he heard a voice nearby.

“-not answering the goddamn phone. I have your son’s asshole boyfriend. It took forever to get him here. Guy weighs a fucking ton.”

  
Hux tensed as he recognised Nines’ voice, slowly moving closer to the sounds.

“Anyway, call back when you get this. I'm gonna put him in the ground now.” There was an audible click as Nines hung up the phone.

“Ok asshole. Let's get that hand off before you wake up, huh?” Nines said, his tone sickeningly playful.

Without hesitating, Hux turned a corner, aiming his gun directly at Nines’ head.

  
“Get away from him,” he growled, his finger over the trigger. Nines paused in his movements, dropping the knife in his hand and stepping back from Ren’s unconscious body.

“Ah. Hello Doctor. I have to say, I wasn't really expecting you to show up,” Nines admitted, raising his hands in surrender. Hux rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and quickly dialling Phasma.

“I found him,” he said, trying not to sound too relieved. “We’re at the FBI building close to the wreckage.”

  
Hux glanced up suddenly as a crash sounded above him. He threw himself sideways as a support beam tumbled down from the wreckage above, hitting the exact spot where he stood just seconds before. He watched as if in slow motion as his gun slipped from his fingers, skidding across the ground. Nines snatched it up with a snicker, easily strolling over to Hux.

  
“Catch you a bit off guard, Doctor?” he asked with a cruel grin, pointing the gun down at Hux’s chest. “I don't know why your father wants you alive. I doubt you could be reconditioned effectively,what with the intense trust issues and stubbornness. Hmm. Must be hereditary,” Nines mused, waving the gun around threateningly.

  
“I think I'll take matters into my own hands,” he stated abruptly, straightening and aiming directly at Hux’s forehead. Hux stared directly into the man’s almost black eyes, raising his head defiantly and glaring.

“Go ahead,” he dared, his voice low and treacherous. Seconds passed and Hux held his stare with Nines. “I’m waiting,” he growled.

  
Hux recited to himself the process of being shot in the head, remembering almost fondly that he had explained it to Ren days ago when this had all started.

He refused to flinch as the gun went off, his ears immediately ringing.

He blinked in surprise. He was still alive. He watched in astonishment as Nines crumpled to the ground with still open eyes, blood staining his chest. Hux let out a shuddering breath of relief as his eyes locked onto Kylo Ren.

  
“You look terrible,” Hux stated with a smirk. Kylo snorted and tucked away his gun.

“You don't look too great yourself,” he said as he pulled his phone out of Nines’ pocket and dialled a number.

“Yes, hello. This is Agent Kylo Ren with the FBI. I'm calling to report the killing of Officer Liang 'Nines' Yang. The act was in self defence and I have a witness here who can testify. Thank you.”

  
As Kylo spoke on the phone, Hux began to notice a strange pain in his gut. He felt as if he’d been hit by a fast pitched baseball. He reached down to feel the spot, pulling his hand away immediately when he felt the wetness of blood.

“Ren,” he breathed, his pulse spiking in panic. “Ren!” he called again, this time grabbing the other man’s attention.

  
Kylo cursed, running immediately to Hux to kneel beside him.

“Oh my god. Hux… St-stay calm. You’re gonna be alright,” Ren stuttered, tearing a bit of cloth from his shirt and pressing it to the wound.

“Just breath,” he whispered soothingly. Hux choked back a sob as the pain began to worsen from a dull ache to a sharp burning sensation.

“Nines must’ve gotten a shot in just when I pulled the trigger. I… God dammit Hux you better be alright.”

  
Hux watched with bleary vision as Ren pressed the phone back to his ear.

“Yes. I need an ambulance here right now. At the FBI building, the west entrance.”

Hux groaned as Ren’s words faded, replaced by Hux’s own rapid heartbeat and the sound of blood roaring in his ears. His vision went black just as the distant sound of sirens rang out; the last thing he saw before falling away were those deep dark eyes filled with tears.

  
………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> The next chapter of this story should be up soon. 
> 
> We're almost done!
> 
> ~Telly


	12. The End?

Hux was beginning to hate waking up in hospitals.

The fluorescent lights burned his eyes as he tried to open them. He distantly heard commotion as he attempted to sit up but something solid pressed against his chest, gently pushing him back down into the cot.

“Ren?” he rasped, blinking the pain away and focusing his gaze at the coloured blob before him. The familiar face began to appear and he felt a deep sense of relief.

“Clear out. Let me talk to him alone,” Ren ordered. Hux vaguely heard the sounds of people departing. “If this conversation is monitored, you will have the FBI to answer to. That means no audio or visual,” Ren threatened.

There were a few yes sirs before the door clicked shut and they were alone.

“You were crying,” Hux said with a tired smirk.

“What?” Ren asked, turning back to Hux after locking the door.

“Just before I blacked out, you were crying,” Hux repeated, pulling himself up and leaning against his pillows.

“I was caught up in the moment,” Ren shot back defensively, his cheeks and the tips of his ears going pink. Hux’s smirk widened as he watched Ren busy himself with going through a duffle bag.

“No. I think it's because you actually like me,” he teased, resting his arms behind his head casually with only a small wince of pain from his wound. His eyebrows raised in surprise when Ren fumbled with whatever he was holding, clearing his throat awkwardly and looking completely away from Hux.

“Um, P-Phasma brought some of your things for you. We didn't know when you’d be awake so she packed for a few nights,” Ren stuttered, holding out Hux’s phone to him without meeting his gaze. "The doctors said you should be able to leave today.

“Ren?” Hux addressed softly. When the other man refused to look at him, Hux sighed. “Kylo?” he tried again. His first name got Kylo’s attention and he turned to face Hux, his face nearly red now. Hux reached out with speed one wouldn't attribute to a man in his condition, grabbing Ren by the front of his shirt and yanking. Their lips collided and Ren let out a gasp of surprise. His hands planted down on either side of Hux for support, Ren leaned further into the kiss. Hux was enraptured.

The two pulled back for air, their eyes never leaving the others. “I always thought it would be your fist hitting me in the mouth. This was a pleasant turn of events,” Ren laughed.

“Shut up and kiss me you ass,” Hux half growled.

Ren smirked and surged forward, taking Hux’s bottom lip between his teeth. Hux moaned at the slight sting of the bite, placing his hands on Ren’s back and gripping his t-shirt. He yanked the black material over Ren’s head, their lips only separating for a moment before Hux was throwing the shirt away and digging his nails into the bare skin of Ren’s shoulder blades.

Hux raked his nails down Ren’s back, dragging his fingertips back up to feel the angry ridges he had made on the pale flesh. Ren arched his spine as he peppered kisses and nips across Hux’s jaw, revelling in the sounds the other man made. He gasped as Hux, in one swift movement, pulled him down onto the cot and rolled on top of him, pinning his wrists to the bed.

“I guess you’re feeling better?” Ren quipped, looking up at Hux with such a look of arousal it made Hux's own pulse spike.

“Much better,” Hux shot back as he leaned down and latched onto Ren’s neck, sucking a dark purple spot just under his jaw. Kylo groaned, rolling his hips up to meet Hux’s. Hux copied the movement, the both of them rocking together, hands everywhere as if they would starve if they stopped touching each other. Ren choked back a rather loud moan when Hux ground down particularly hard against his erection. He threw his head back, his large hands gripping Hux’s slim hips as they lost themselves in blinding pleasure.

They rode out their orgasms together, one shortly after the other, and Kylo caught an exhausted Hux in his arms, holding him close.

“We could have been doing that all year if we hadn't been such idiots,” Kylo breathed against Hux’s hair. Hux snorted, burying his face in Kylo’s neck.

“What's this we business? You were the idiot.”

………

It had been months since the closing of the Palpatine copycat killings. Kylo glanced up from his morning paper as Hux dragged his feet into the kitchen, followed by a feline orange ball of fluff.

“Morning sweetheart,” he greeted, smiling as he got a grumble in response.

“Phasma called. Apparently the President’s bodyguard has been assassinated,” Kylo said. Hux peeked out from behind a rather large mug of coffee.

“Oh?” he asked, the excitement in his voice only clear to Ren.

“Yep. So chug down that coffee. We have a crime scene to go to."

 

The End

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Sorry for the delay. Al and Hela are on holiday so we had to coordinate over Skype and that took forever. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any requests for something you'd like to read, feel free to message us on Tumblr. My username is the same as it is on here: TellyLikesPudding
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!
> 
> ~-=Telly, Al, and Hela


End file.
